1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system and a storage medium utilizing a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a board game utilizing a computer, there exists a board game in which lottery device such as a roulette or a dice which is displayed on a screen is operated by a player, and a predetermined piece is advanced along a fixed route by a number obtained by the lottery. In a game of this kind, various events are produced according to positions where the piece stops in the process that the lottery and the advance of the piece are repeated, and changes are made on the proceeding of the game so that pleasure of the game is deepened.
The production of events is controlled, for example, as shown in FIG. 10A. In this example, event production squares A, B and C are previously set on a route R along which pieces advance, and when a piece stops in either of the squares A through C, events corresponding to the squares A through C are produced. In an example shown in FIG. 10B, a plurality of routes R1, R2 and R3 where positions of event production squares A, B and C are different to each other are previously prepared, and one route which is selected randomly from these routes is displayed on a game screen, and when a piece stops one of the event production squares A, B and C, an event corresponding to the square is produced.
In the above-mentioned conventional event production method, a game creator previously determines as to what kind of event production squares is set on a route, and a player cannot participate in the determination. There exists an example that positions of the event production squares on a route are changed randomly, but also in the case, a player cannot participate in the appearance of the event production squares. Each event production square is related to each event respectively, and for example even if a player wants to experience the event related to the event production square A, this is impossible unless the event production square A is arranged on the next route downward. Following games are likely to become dreary.